Love Will Find A Way
by Artemis225
Summary: Eric has returned to see Hermione after leaving her behind 6 years ago. Can he repair the damage done between them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eric knew that Hermione was a stubborn person. She was nearly as stubborn as he was. He also knew that he had hurt her greatly and he was trying to make up for it by being in England, trying to speak to her to make amends. But she refused to answer his calls, or open the door to his knocks. He could just walk in, she had allowed him in the night he arrived and hadn't rescinded his invitation. But he knew that he had to build her trust with him from the bottom up, and magically appearing in her room would not do that.

He had been standing outside her door, waiting for the moment she would walk out. It had just barely hit sundown, and he had created the routine of watching and waiting for her. He kept his distance as he watched her step out of her small flat and walk down the street. When she was quite a ways away he followed behind her, making sure to keep his movement as silent as possible.

The night was cool and quiet when Hermione spoke, "I know you're behind me Eric. You might as well walk beside me."

"Should I," Eric asked as he appeared from out of the dark shadows to be by her side, "It seemed as if that was the last thing you would want."

"On the contrary," Hermione replied, a smirk lifting her lips, "I was just testing you."

"Is that what they call it? I thought it was called avoidance."

"I was testing to see if you would respect me enough to not just barge in to my home like I know you tend to do when you don't get what you want," she explained, making Eric smile proudly at her.

"You've changed quite a bit my little witch," Eric told her, his voice full of fondness and love.

Hermione snorted at his words, "I don't think you can exactly call me little anymore." Eric allowed his eyes to run over her again, and decided she was right. She had become a woman, and although she was the same height, she had slimmed down quite a bit, her baby fat moving into womanly curves. He took a deep breath and her scent caught in his nose. She smelled even more intoxicating to him then she did all of those years ago.

"You'll always be _my _little witch," Eric told her, his voice full of possession. Hermione wanted to say she hated it, but she had to admit that she missed the sound of his voice. It was like his voice surrounded her before seeping into her bones, warming her from the outside in.

"Where are we going," Eric finally asked, making Hermione smile. She had already called ahead to Harry and Ginny to let them know Eric would be joining them. Harry didn't sound too enthusiastic, but Ginny couldn't contain her squeals.

"I'm having dinner with my friends," Hermione began, a smirk once again gracing her face, "I don't know where you're going."

"Having dinner with your friends," Eric replied. The smile she gave him would have taken his breath away if he had any.

~0~0~

The smells of the Potter home were overwhelming yet welcoming to Eric as the door opened in front of them. The red head was glowing, her bulging belly sticking out past the door frame.

"Hermione," the woman cried out loudly before pulling Hermione into the house with a hug, "I'm so glad you could make it! Is this him?"

Hermione laughed before nodding, "Eric, this is Ginny Potter. Ginny, this is Eric Northman."

Eric smiled at the woman, trying to make an effort for Hermione, "It's lovely to meet you Mrs. Potter." He remembered meeting Hermione's friend years ago, the reason why she landed on his doorstep in the first place.

"It's great to finally meet you Mr. Northman," Ginny said, her smile wide and bright, "Won't you please come in?"

"I would love to," Eric replied, and just as he took a step towards the door, Harry stepped out, his face cold and full of anger.

"He's not allowed in here," the younger man's surprisingly deep voice rang out through the house. Eric could feel the barrier on the front door, and felt exasperation begin to fill him. He stared at Harry and could see the difference from when he first met him, the innocent look completely gone.

"Harry," Ginny began, sounding as exasperated as Eric felt, "I thought we had agreed to try? For Hermione?"

"Do you remember me," Harry asked, completely ignoring Ginny's words. Eric knew that some sort of confrontation would come from his return to Hermione.

"Yes I do Harry Potter," Eric told him, his voice strong. He had to prove himself to the man before him. Eric recognized the hardened look in his eyes. He had seen war, and death. Eric held a respect for Harry that he hold for many people. The list used to be very short, but since he had met Hermione the list was growing, and he didn't know how he felt about it quite yet.

"You hurt her," Harry began. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but a look from Eric stopped her.

"I know," was all Eric said in reply.

"You hurt her, and we were left to pick up the pieces. You left her, and even though she may forgive you I won't. Not until I know why. Why?" Eric understood the question. It was the same one Hermione asked when he first appeared on her doorstep.

"I have been on this Earth for a over a thousand years," Eric began, his blue eyes looking into the green eyes of Harry, "And when Hermione came to get the potion she came when I may have needed her most, even if I didn't necessarily want her there. She burrowed her way into my cold, un-beating heart and I felt as if I had a purpose again. She was my purpose, and I needed to protect her."

Eric paused as he moved his eyes over to Hermione, her warm brown eyes seeping into his soul as he continued on, "At that time Hermione needed life, and that was something I couldn't give her."

"Why now? Why not before," Harry asked.

"Death tends to put things in perspective," Eric replied, a sardonic smirk lifting his lips, "Even one as old as I, especially one as old as I, still fear death. Mostly the permanent kind."

"What happened," Ginny was the one to ask, her hand unconsciously rubbing her belly.

"Scientists had created a virus that would kill vampires. There was no cure, at least we thought there wasn't. I had contracted the disease, and after we found the cure, I realized that even though I have been around for a long time, life was still short."

"So you came to find Hermione," Ginny said for him. He nodded, his gaze never leaving Hermione's.

"She was the best thing to happen me," Eric told them, but in truth he was speaking to Hermione, "I knew I needed to make amends with her if something like that were to happen me."

"Do you love her," Harry asked, drawing Eric's gaze back to him. Harry's look wasn't as hard anymore, but Eric knew that he still had much to do to prove himself.

"With all of my soul," Eric told him, "I don't deserve her, but she's my sun. And I never thought I would see the sun again."

It was quiet as Eric's words seeped into them. Hermione felt elated. He had only said he loved her once, and even though she knew deep down he had, it was nice to actually hear him say it. It warmed her heart and she felt the sudden urge to kiss him. Actually, the urge wasn't sudden, she had been wanting to do is since she had seen him, but she forced herself not to.

"Won't you please come in Mr. Northman," Harry said, the magical barrier that Eric almost always felt disappeared and he finally stepped inside. He knew that it wasn't over for him, but he passed the first test, and for right now, that was enough for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione had decided that it was a perfect night to sit out in her back yard and just listen. Listen to the breeze at it floated by her. Listen to the cars as they drove past, and the soft chirp of insects in the night air. Sometimes it would take her back to the nights in Louisiana and she missed it. She missed what was surprisingly simpler times for her. They had given her hope and after the war, she needed hope desperately.

"Isn't it a bit cool out here for you," Eric said softly behind her. She smiled before showing him her wand.

"I'm a witch remember," she replied, "That means I can cast things like warming charms."

"That's right."

"Why are you here," Hermione asked, turning just enough to look up at him.

"To see you. I found myself missing you last night," he told her. His blue eyes were filled with the love he had always given her. Eric used his speed to grab a chair and set it down beside her before sitting down. She grabbed his hand, winding her fingers with his.

"I miss you all of the time," Hermione sighed out. Eric turned away from her, a look of sadness coming over his face.

"I used to regret letting you go," he said, his voice ringing into the night, "The moment you left my arms I regretted it. I used to curse myself for giving up the one thing that had been good for me. For giving up my sun. But looking at you now," he turned his head back towards her, a smile on his face, "I don't regret it at all."

"I used to be so angry at you all of the time," Hermione admitted to him, "I felt betrayed and lonely and I was angry at you for taking yourself away from me. I felt as if you had taken away my choices for my own life. But then I realized that you were giving me choices. I didn't understand then, but I do now. And I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing," he asked, his face scrunching up in light confusion. She smiled brightly back at him.

"I'm sorry that I made you make the decision for both of us. I was a naïve little girl then, with love clouding my judgment. But I don't regret one moment I had with you. Not one." Just as Hermione finished speaking a loud roar of the fire place came from her living room. Just a moment later another one.

"Where is he," a loud voice bellowed from within and Hermione knew exactly who it was, Ron. He came stomping out of the house, his wand in ready position to fight. Eric was surprised at how large he had become. Before he was just a skinny twig, but now he was all muscle.

"Ronald, please calm down, and put down your wand," Hermione hissed as she stood up. A moment later Draco stepped out, dressed in an immaculate all black suit. He too had gotten more muscular over the years, but Eric noted he was still leaner than Ron Weasley.

"How dare you come and show your face here after what you did," Ron said, ignoring Hermione entirely. Eric slowly stood up as he faced the younger man.

"Weasley, that's enough," Draco said from behind him, but Ron refused to back down.

"If you don't put down your wand this _instant,_ I will hit you with one of my books so hard you'll be seeing every color of the rainbow," Hermione nearly shrieked. Eric wanted to wince at the sound, never hearing her reach such decibels, but for the other two it was a regular occurrence.

"You can't seriously be defending him after he basically abandoned you here," Ron asked incredulously.

"That was a long time ago, and I have forgiven him for it. Just as I've forgiven you for a lot of things done out of love in the past Ronald," Hermione replied, sounding suddenly very tired.

"She's a grown woman Weasel, she can take care of herself," Draco said, "Besides, she's smarter than us combined. Mr. Northman knows better than to mess with her."

"Indeed," was all Eric said as he watched the exchange in amusement.

"I don't like him here," Ron said, his voice almost petulant.

"Well that's too bad because I like him here and he's going to stay here as long as he wants to stay here. Let it go Ronald. For me if for nothing else."

"Fine," Ron conceded, "But one slip up and you'll have me to deal with." The darkness that had swallowed Ron's blue eyes actually made Eric nervous. He wasn't a boy pretending to be a man anymore. Ron Weasley was now a man. A man that was capable of many things.

"So noted," Eric said, his chin tilting forward in the slightest nod.

"Why are you here," Draco was the one to ask as he stepped towards them. Eric sensed that he was an even greater threat than Ron was.

"I came to apologize to Hermione," Eric answered truthfully. Draco finished walking, standing directly in front of Eric, nearly his height now. The silence was tense as they all waited for Draco's next words.

"I love her," Draco told him, making Hermione hiss in shock, but Eric never tore his eyes away from Draco, "But she loved you more. You're getting a second chance with her, and I don't believe you deserve it. You played with her feelings and then tossed her aside. But she always loved you more. You have no clue how many nights I wanted to get up and head back to Louisiana to _destroy_ you for what you did to her. But she always loved you more. And the only reason why I don't shove my wand into your heart is because she still loves you."

"That's enough Draco," Hermione said softly, her small hands coming up to rest on the blonde's shoulder, making him whirl around to her.

"I will always love you Hermione," Draco told her, "And I respect your decisions. But I will not have him waltz back into your life after what he did," Draco turned back to look at Eric, "He wasn't the one that had to hold you at night as you cried for another man. He wasn't the one that had to bear you calling him by another name. He wasn't the one that had to go to sleep at night knowing that the woman you love, loves someone else. So if he's going to be here, I want to know why. Because I will not stand to have your heart broken again."

Hermione's eyes were wide as tears began to well in them. She had never realized the extent of the pain Draco felt while he was with her. She suddenly fell to her knees, the tears now streaming down to her face. But Eric didn't move to console her no matter how much he wanted to. Draco heard her sniffles and turned around, rushing to her side and wrapping her in his arms.

"I never knew," Hermione said, her words gasping through her sobs, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I did that to you."

"It's not your fault," Draco nearly chuckled out, "It's not your fault."

"Mr. Malfoy," Eric began, making Draco glare up at him as he continued to console Hermione, "If something were to happen to me, please take care of her."

"Why would anything happen to you," Ron asked, finally speaking up after the entire exchange.

"I am a vampire Mr. Weasley," Eric said giving him a smirk, but it was almost a sad smirk with the way his eyes conveyed his emotions, "And every vampire has a price on their head. We all meet the one true death eventually."

"You brought her back to protect her," Draco said, making Eric nod.

"She needed life, and that was not something I could give her at the time. I'm sure Mr. Potter will tell you the details as to why I've changed my mind. I love her. And I have no plans of giving her up now." Draco and Eric just watched each other for a moment, waiting for the other to break. Hermione was the one that stopped their staring contest.

"What do you mean 'take care of me'," she asked, her tone becoming incredulous.

"More of the emotional aspect really," Eric told her nonchalantly, watching her as she slowly stood up, "I've already given you half of everything if something were to cause my untimely death. So you'll never have to worry financially either."

"I don't worry financially now Eric. You can't just give me half of everything! That must be thousands of dollars," Hermione said, stomping her way towards him, her short stature some how intimidating. Seeing her angry suddenly gave him the urge to fuck her.

"Actually, it's millions now. If something were to happen to both Pam and I however, you get all of it."

"All of it? What about your other progeny? Willa? She deserves to have it! Not me!"

"Willa didn't want any of it."

"I don't want any of it!"

"You don't get a choice in the matter," Eric finished, smiling proudly as she stomped her foot and growled out in anger. Eric used his speed and wrapped her in his arms, and looking deeply into her eyes.

"For as long as we're both around Hermione, I will take care of you. Whether that me emotionally," he placed a gentle kiss on one cheek, "Physically," he placed another kiss on the other cheek, "Or financially. So I suggest you get used to it."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," she replied, making him smile as he slowly laid his lips against hers. It was a chaste kiss compared to what they used to do, but for some reason it meant more to Hermione than any of the other ones. This kiss was done out of pure love. There was no lust, no desperation, just love. And she cherished it within her heart.

"Are two quite finished making kissy faces at each other," Ron said, making Draco snort in derision at his words, "Because there actually was a reason, other than potential ass kicking, for why I was here."

"Yes Ronald," Hermione, pushing Eric away so that she could look at her childhood friend. He had a large grin on his face and she couldn't imagine why.

"Lavender's pregnant," Ron finally told her. Hermione squealed loudly, making both Eric and Draco wince, as she jumped up and down before running to Ron and wrapping him in a large hug.

"Ron, that's fantastic. Congratulations," she sighed out, tears suddenly welling in her eyes. She quickly brushed them away before pulling away from him. At one point living another day was nearly unimaginable, and now Ron was going to be a father.

"We were also both wondering if you would be the godmother, along with Parvati," Ron asked, his face becoming a bright red.

"Of course! I am honored that you even asked," Hermione gasped out. Eric smiled as he watched the two friends. He never really had that. A friend that he could truly have happy moments with like this. Someone to celebrate a new life with. But maybe with Hermione he could.

"Who else would I have asked? You're my best friend," Ron told her, making tears well in Hermione's eyes again. She laughed brightly at his words before wrapping him in another large hug.

"I'm so happy for you Ron," she whispered in his ear.

"I'm happy for you too," he whispered back, and Hermione knew exactly what he meant.

"We also came to tell you that Mrs. Weasley is having a large dinner this Saturday in celebration of the another Weasley," Draco said, his tone filled with annoyance, "Which would be the third one this month alone I believe. Will you Weasleys' ever stop breeding?"

"Never, so shove off Malfoy," Ron said, pushing Draco lightly. Hermione smiled at them. It used to be that shoves led to fights, now they lead to laughter, and Hermione was thankful.

"We'll be off," Ron said, a tired sigh escaping his lips, "We just came to tell you and see how you were doing. Call if you need anything."

"Will do, love you," Hermione said as she began to show them back to the living room. She had noticed that Eric didn't follow. Draco glanced back with her before grabbing her hand, making her look up at him.

"I'm happy for you Granger," Draco told her, "But if he does anything, I will be here. Don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Draco," she smiled at him. He smiled back as he let her hand go. He followed Ron to the fire place. First Ron stepped in, his large smile warming his face.

"Bye Hermione."

"Bye Ronald," she said through a chuckle. He called out his home before dropping the powder down into the fire, disappearing in green flame. Draco stepped in after it calmed down.

"Bye Granger," Draco said before calling out Malfoy Manor and also disappearing in green flames.

"Bye Draco," Hermione whispered after he had left. She barely heard the sound of Eric coming in behind her.

"I'm sorry my little witch," Eric said, making Hermione whirl around to look at him in confusion.

"What could you possibly be apologizing for Eric?"

"You would make a great mother," was all he said in reply, and that's when it dawned on her.

"I can be a mother you know. As long as you don't do some crazy profession where you could possibly get killed, or get me killed, I can be a mother," she explained. She slowly walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You do know that I'm infertile. So whatever you did do to get pregnant, it would never be mine."

"The child doesn't have to have your DNA to be yours Eric. Being it's father, being there is way more than just getting me pregnant. So, when I decide that I'm ready for a baby, and if you're still with me—"

"I'll be with you forever," Eric said, cutting her off, but she continued after he finished his sentence.

"— Would you want to have a baby with me," she asked, her tone full of hope. Eric was silent for a long time, making Hermione nervous for his answer. He had only been with her for about a week and she was talking about having babies.

"How would we explain the reason why I can only go out at night and sleep during the day," Eric asked, his arms that were around tightening.

"Whatever child I have will most likely be magical," Hermione began, "I think it can handle you being a vampire."

"What about when other people find out," he didn't care about him, but if he was going to actually have a family then he wanted to do it right.

"Then we'll deal with it when it comes," was all she said, her smile bright. She was happy because he was actually considering it. That means that it's a very high possibility.

"I'll think about it," he said before dipping his head down to hers, "But right now I have some other things on my mind."

"And what would that be," Hermione asked, a heated look coming into her eyes. She knew exactly where he was going with his words, and she couldn't wait.

"Your clothes on the floor," he said huskily. Hermione hummed in appreciation.

"I like the way you think Mr. Northman." Hermione said before tearing out of his arms and running towards the bedroom. Eric gave a loud bellow of a laugh before chasing after her.

**A/N: Hello all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to have the next one up as soon as I can. Don't forget to review! And also, I have a youtube channel called PotterHaven394. I talk about nerdy type stuff, so if you guys can go check it out and maybe even subscribe? That would be awesome! Love you all and stay crispy!**


End file.
